robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Bee Cool
Bee Cool is the fifty-first and the sixth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 3. Plot Bee, trying to prove that he can be as cool as Sideswipe and his intern Blurr, struggles to lead the Autobots against two Stunticons who stole a trailer full of Cybertronian weapons. Synopsis In a forest clearing, Drag Strip and Wildbreak discuss the device Drag Strip has borrowed from Motormaster, intending to use it to track down some Cybertronian technology so they can get in their boss's good graces. Despite Wildbreak's concern that the item they've detected is in the middle of a human city, the pair head off to find it. In the scrapyard, Fixit is hunting for the parts to build a new Decepticon Hunter for Bumblebee, but comes up empty-handed. On Bumblebee's suggestion, Fixit starts checking to see if Windblade ever confiscated one of the weapons. Blurr races past, narrowly missing Denny and Russell. Bumblebee goes to talk to the young bot and finds him celebrating with Sideswipe after retrieving some pistons in under thirty seconds. As the Rescue Bots want Blurr back, Sideswipe is doing some last-minute training, though Bee realizes he's just giving Blurr all of his chores. Seeing how well Sideswipe and Blurr are working together, Bumblebee complains to Denny that he doesn't feel like "one of the bots". Denny's commiserations are cut short when Fixit reports he's found records of a Decepticon Hunter in one of Windblade's caches, in the island city of West Rock. As it's densely populated, Bumblebee opts to just take Strongarm and when Blurr's disappointed he doesn't get to go on the mission, Bee promises to teach him a move later, which Blurr and Sideswipe are unimpressed by. On their way to West Rock, Bee asks Strongarm if the rest of the team consider him "cool" and Strongarm does her best to change the subject. Meanwhile Drag Strip and Wildbreak - tracking the energy signature of the cache - locate a storage facility and break into a storage unit, which appears to be empty until Drag Strip breaks through the floor. The cache's defense systems briefly freeze him solid until Wildbreak frees him. When Bumblebee and Strongarm arrive, they find Wildbreak in vehicle mode attached to a trailer full of tech. Bumblebee attempts a "cool" arrest, while an exasperated Strongarm calls for backup. Drag Strip emerges from the storage unit to find the Autobots, and has Wildbreak generate waves of energy that disrupt the two Autobots' stabilizers, causing them to fall over. Drag Strip's pleased they've captured two Autobot prisoners in addition to the contents of the cache, but while he contemplates getting promoted, Sideswipe, Blurr and Drift arrive via GroundBridge. Drag Strip is still confident, but when Grimlock appears as well, Wildbreak flees. Drag Strip blows up the rest of the cache and follows. Blurr puts out the fire, and the Autobots start searching for the two Stunticons. Fixit reports he's having trouble tracking the Decepticons due to all of the human broadcasts in the area. Bumblebee sends Strongarm and Grimlock to shut down the island's only bridge access and the others split up, with Sideswipe and Blurr staying on the Decepticons' tails while Bumblebee and Drift try to cut them off. The maneuver isn't exactly successful and the two Decepticons manage to get away. When Bumblebee says they'll search block by block, Sideswipe and Blurr are less than enthused by the idea, so instead Bee decides they'll beat the Cons to the bridge by taking the drainage system. Fixit lets them know where the Decepticons are... but it turns out that the tunnel is completely blocked, even as the others give Bee odd looks over his behavior. The Autobots track Drag Strip and Wildbreak to a parking building, and Bumblebee leaves Sideswipe and Blurr on guard while he and Drift head in. They reach the top of the building to find the two Stunticons have merged into Dragbreak, who crashes through the floor on top of them. Sideswipe and Blurr arrive and knock the Con down. Bumblebee, again trying to be "cool", attacks Dragbreak head on, only to be knocked aside and almost plummets to the ground before Blurr can catch him. Sideswipe prevents Dragbreak from moving in on the pair and suggests Drift help rescue Bee. After Drift reminds him he needs to act more like a leader, Bumblebee comes up with a plan and successfully drops the roof on Dragbreak, however the Decepticon Hunter explodes after he picks it up. Dodging the blast, Bee emerges from the flames carrying Drag Strip and Wildbreak. Unfortunately the floor collapses underneath the Autobots, and when they pick themselves up, the Stunticons are long gone. As consolation, they do succeed in retrieving the trailer containing the rest of the raided cache. After regrouping with Strongarm and Grimlock, the team says farewells to Blurr, and he and Sideswipe complement Bee on his leadership. Featured Characters Autobots * Fixit * Bumblebee * Blurr * Sideswipe * Drift * Strongarm * Grimlock * Jetstorm * Slipstream Decepticons * Dragstrip * Wildbreak * Dragbreak Humans * Denny Clay * Russell Clay Quotes "Just like Autobots to bring a couple of blades to a blaster fight." "Yep, but we also brought - a Dinobot." : —'Drag Strip' and Sideswipe "Come on, home-bots. Scrap happens. My bot Fixit's got a lock on them. We'll just roll topside and bust these Stunti-clowns." "...'home-bots'?" : —'Bumblebees attempt to be cool bemuses '''Blurr'. "Aw, gee, we can't beat all those Autobots! I can't take this much stress, Drag Strip; I got a delicate constitution!" "I'm gonna rip off your constitution and melt it onto your spoiler if you don't quit messing around!" : —'Wildbreak' and Drag Strip Trivia * Throughout Blurr's appearances in Robots in Disguise, he never uses a weapon of any kind, relying solely on fists and speed. This is in line with how the younger-kid-aimed Rescue Bots cartoon handles action, where bot-on-bot violence is a rarity, rescue tools are the usual solution to problems, and their only "guns" shoot disabling electromagnetic pulses or sticky quick-dry-foam. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes